


Trigger

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Alfred chose to forfeit his mortal life.





	Trigger

Sarah stood there, radiant as ever, in one of the many red gowns that the count had given her. 

Alfred didn’t feel revulsion towards her, though fangs now lurked behind her once sweet smile, just as darkness now lurked within his once sweet soul. 

“You needn’t mope,” said Sarah, sitting besides him as though she meant to comfort him. “You chose this. The night you followed me to the castle, you chose this life. I’ve spoken to the Count, and he agrees on the matter.” 

“I wanted to rescue you,” Alfred protested. 

“And look! It’s yourself you’ve rescued… or damned. But don’t go saying you had no choice. I won’t tolerate it. You could have… I don’t know, run away to Konigsberg, but you know that’s not what you wanted, don’t you?” 

She leaned over to kiss him, and he tasted blood on her lips. Even if Alfred had forfeited his life for love of her, she had a point. He'd do it all again.


End file.
